Antes del crepúsculo
by L18
Summary: Un pedazo de la vida de Bella Swan dos años antes de viajar a Forks./ —No podemos seguir siendo amigos.—me dijo entristecido y no muy seguro. / Los personajes de Bella, Reneé y Phill le pertenecen a SM, los demás a mí.
1. Capítulo 1: Amistad

**Bueno, este es un mini-fic acerca de Bella en Phoenix, dos años antes de viajar a Forks. Ahí, se vuelve amiga de Benjamín, un chico de su escuela. Y bueno, este fic fue basado en la frase "No debemos ser amigos." que se menciona en _'Crepúsculo'_.**

**Bella, Reneé y Phill le pertenecen a Stepehnie Meyer, los demás, a mí.**

* * *

**Amistad**

Otro día más.

Me estiré en mi cama y bostecé. Luego miré mi reloj: 7:15 am. Me levanté y caminé hacia el baño de mi habitación a lavarme la cara. Levanté la vista hacia el espejo.

—Qué horror. —murmuré cuando vi mis ojeras y mi cara demacrada, así que decidí tomar una ducha.

Salí en 10 minutos y me vestí en otros cinco. Me miré al espejo para alisar mi cabello y ver si mis pantalones iban estaban bien puestos y no al revés como me pasó una vez...

—¡Bella, el desayuno! —gritó Reneé desde el comedor. Agarré mi bolso con los libros de la escuela y recorrí el pasillo de mi casa hasta donde estaba mi madre.

—Buenos días. —le dije cuando abrí el refrigerador.

—Buenos días, se te puede hacer tarde, Bella. —dijo con la mirada fija en la sartén que tenía en la mano.

—Sí, se me pasó la hora. —le respondí mientras me servía un vaso de leche y lo tomaba en un segundo.

Reneé giró y sirvió en mi plato una masa de, supuestamente, huevos revueltos. Pero sólo se veían manchas negras y amarillas. Levanté la vista hacia ella.

—Lo siento... —mordió su labio y reí.

—No te preocupes, comeré algo allá. —regresé a mi habitación a cepillarme los dientes y luego a despedirme de ella.

—Cuídate mucho, cielo. —me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Llegaré temprano para cocinar, —le avisé antes de salir. —¡ni se te ocurra acercarte a la cocina! —escuché su risa y fui al paradero.

Poco a poco llegaban más personas, la mayoría de mi edad, porque los mayores tenían auto y no pensaban usar el bus. Yo también tenía edad para manejar uno, pero Reneé temía que me pase algo, con lo torpe que soy y con tantos habitantes que hay en Phoenix.

A las 7:40 llegó el bus y todos nos subimos a él. Fui a sentarme a uno de los últimos asientos, una vez cómoda, saqué mi reproductor de música y me coloqué los audífonos.

En la escuela no tenía muchos amigos, en realidad, solo uno: Ben...

—_¡Lo siento muchísimo!_ —_le dije luego de chocarme con él y empujarlo hasta los casilleros._

—_No te preocupes._ —_rió y se acomodó la ropa._ —_Déjame ayudarte._ —_se agachó a recoger mis libros y lo imité._

_Tenía cabello oscuro y corto, casi ondeado. Su piel era ligeramente bronceada, eso hacía que sus ojos marrón oscuro resalten en su rostro. Era muy apuesto y parecía mayor que yo, pero, ¿qué hacía cerca de mi clase?_

—_Lo lamento, en serio._ —_sacudí la cabeza avergonzada._ —_Es que soy muy torpe y..._

—_Dije que no te preocupes._ —_me regaló una sonrisa y asentí con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_Sentía vergüenza de que no se moleste como me había pasado otras veces con otras personas. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso._

—_Gracias._ —_le dije cuando me entregó mis libros._

—_¿Cómo te llamas?_ —_me preguntó._

—_Bella._ —_le dije con una sonrisa tímida._

—_Mmm, ¿Bella Swan?_ —_levantó una ceja. Me sorprendí que alguien sepa algo de mí._

—_Eh, sí._ —_entrecerré los ojos, confundida._

—_Creo que estamos en la misma clase de Cálculo._ —_sonrió de nuevo._

—_¡Oh!_ —_asentí sin recordar._

—_No recuerdas, ¿cierto?_ —_me pilló._

—_La verdad, no.-exhalé._ —_Con las justas puedo recordar el nombre del profesor..._ —_torcí el gesto y Ben rió._

—_Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos porque el profesor Rumsfeld debe estar esperándonos._ —_tomó mi mano y me jaló hasta la puerta._

_Entramos en silencio luego de que el profesor nos dé una mirada de pocos amigos y nos sentamos juntos en las últimas carpetas del aula. _Ése encuentro fue hace un año atrás...

Desde ése día éramos muy buenos amigos, podría decir que es como mi hermano, aunque por un principio creí sentir otra cosa. Felizmente me aclaré y me di cuenta que no podíamos llegar a más.

—¡Bella! —gritó desde la cafetería, se encontraba en la mesa donde siempre nos sentábamos.

Lo miré y corrí con mucho cuidado hacia él.

—Ben. —sonreí y me dio un beso en la sien. —Creí que hoy no vendrías... —fruncí el ceño.

—Claro que iba a venir. —sonrió. —Estamos en los últimos días de clases, así que es imposible faltar. —se recostó en el asiento de su silla y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo vienes para no estar aburrido en casa. —lo miré y rió.

—Es verdad, pero también para pasar estos últimos días juntos. —me dio un codazo de cariño y reí.

—Bueno, si es por eso, te perdono. —suspiré. —¿Algún plan para estas vacaciones? —lo miré.

—Mmmm... —se quedó pensativos por unos segundos. —Ninguno. —sacudió la cabeza. —Se suponía que iba a viajar con mi hermana, pero está embarazada, y no se pudo. —se encogió de hombros.

—¿¡Ciara está embarazada! —le pregunté sorprendida. —¿Por qué no me contaste?

—Me olvidé. —sonrió. —¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos? —me miró emocionado.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—No estoy segura que Reneé me dé permiso... —me mordí el labio.

—Puedo acompañarte para decirle los planes. —comentó.

—Puede ser. —sonreí y sonó el timbre. Felizmente. —Nos vemos en el refrigerio.

—Claro. —se levantó y me ayudó con mi mochila. —¡Piensa lo del paseo—me dijo cuando se juntó con un grupo de amigos para dirigirse a su clase. Le sonreí.

No entendía muy bien por qué Ben se hizo tan amigo mío teniendo tantos al rededor. Digamos que era uno de los "populares de la escuela". Cuando no estaba conmigo, lo veía rodeado de chicos y chicas que me miraban un poco mal cuando necesitaba de él.

Si era para utilizarme como lo hacen algunos, no me he dado cuenta. Todo este tiempo podía ver lo buen amigo que era y la sinceridad de sus palabras. Nunca me hizo daño y al parecer, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí hasta mi clase con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El timbre sonó.

Recogí mis libros y fui por el pasillo para dejarlos en mi casillero. Caminé hacia la cafetería para encontrarme con Ben, pero aún no llegaba. Compré un sándwich, una limonada helada y me senté en nuestra mesa a esperarlo.

Me puse a pensar en la propuesta que me comentó. Lo cierto era que Reneé sí me iba a dar permiso para ir, incluso se alegraría porque a ella le fascina Ben.

Era _yo_ quien dudaba, porque si en él tal vez no significaba más que un viaje de amigos, ¿cómo significaría en mí? Posiblemente metería la pata si en algún momento intento algo que no debo. Como besarlo.

_¡No, Bella Swan! ¡Tú nunca harías eso! Es tu amigo-casi-hermano._

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante ése pensamiento y bebí un poco de limonada.

Ben aún no llegaba, pero no me preocupé. Algunas veces se ausentaba porque sus clases se alargaban o se encontraba con algún buen amigo -o amiga- por ahí, pero siempre se daba unos segundos para venir hacia mí y comentarme de su demora.  
Sólo debía esperar un poco más.

Mientras tanto, seguiría vagando en mis pensamientos.

Habían varias razones las cuales me impedían estar con Ben como novios.

La primera, nuestra amistad era tan sólida que si alguno de los dos comentaba algo de noviazgo entre nosotros, no iba a cambiar en nada lo que ya teníamos, pero sí en los pensamientos respecto al otro. La segunda, Ben me veía como una hermana menor -a veces mayor, como decía él. Por momentos eso me incomodaba porque, si fue Ben el único que me miró en la escuela siendo invisible, ¿tuvo que verme como hermana y no algo más? ¿Acaso no podría ser vista como enamorada?

Yo era una persona fiel y dispuesta a dar mi vida para la felicidad de quienes quería. Aunque mis defectos también resaltaban: torpe, terca, sin gracia, nada deportista...

Suspiré.

Tal vez no era la clase de chica que buscaba Ben.

Pero la tercera razón venía por mi parte. Una vocecilla en mi interior me decía que debía esperar. Que Ben no era el indicado.

Eso me dejaba confundida, porque yo no podía encontrar a un ser humano mejor que Ben para mí. Debe ser alguien de otro mundo, seguramente.

En fin, con mi mala suerte se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Terminé de comer mi sándwich y levanté la mirada para buscar en toda la cafetería algún rastro de mi mejor amigo.

No, nada.

Fruncí el ceño y bebí lo que me quedaba de limonada.

El timbre volvió a sonar, indicando que el refrigerio había terminado. Me sorprendí: Ben no se había ni asomado para saludarme...

_Bella, no es tu novio, no está obligado a hacerlo_, pensé.

_Pero sí es mi mejor amigo, y no puede dejarte así como así sin alguna explicación_, respondió otra voz en mi cabeza.

Me levanté de la mesa antes que llegue a tener un conflicto mental. Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase sin dejar de morder mi labio por la duda.

* * *

**No he actualizado porque voy a editar todos los capítulos de este mini-fic antes de subir el 6to cap, que vendría a ser el último.**

**Espero que les haya gustado (:**


	2. Capítulo 2: Celos de amiga

**Bella, Reneé y Phill le pertenecen a Stepehnie Meyer, los demás, a mí.**

* * *

**Celos de amiga**

Los últimos minutos de Biología se pasaron volando. Felizmente terminaron y era hora de regresar a casa.

Caminé hasta el paradero del bus y esperé hasta que llegue.

_Todo tan rutinario_, suspiré.

Llegó y estaba por subir hasta que sentí unas manos rodeando mis hombros, jalándome hacia atrás. Giré asustada y vi a Ben.

—Me asustaste... —fruncí el ceño y se rió ante mi gesto.

—Lo siento, es solo que no pude dejarte ir sin decirte por qué no nos vimos en el refrigerio... —comenzó a caminar y yo le seguí porque estaba bajo su brazo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Ben. —lo miré mientras acomodaba mi bolso.

—Sabes que sí. —apretó un poco el brazo y luego lo soltó. —Estaba ocupado conversando con alguien especial... —me dijo contento.

Sentí un resortijón en el estómago, tal vez celos, pero era más la incomodidad que sentía de que me cuente algo así. Seré su mejor amiga, pero... a la mayoría le incomoda que su mejor amigo le cuente sobre ése "alguien especial", ¿no?

Yo pertenecía a ésa mayoría, sin dudarlo.

—Oh. —fue lo único que dije y levanté las cejas.

—¿Conoces a Caroline Blair? —me preguntó algo nervioso.

Caroline Blair, ¡cómo no! Cabello color azabache, piel blanca y con mejillas rosadas, ojos verdes claro, labios carnosos, cuerpo de modelo de Victoria's Secret y porrista de mi escuela. Que pase desapercibida por algún alumno, sería delito.

—Sí, sólo de vista. Nunca he conversado con ella... —me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, fue con ella quien pasé el refrigerio. —exhaló sonriente. —Tenemos una cita mañana, ¿qué te parece? —me miró con una gran sonrisa.

Nunca lo había visto feliz de ésa manera.

—¡Estupendo! —sonreí, pero la alegría no me llegó a los ojos. —¿Y desde cuándo el interés por ella? —le pregunté mostrando poca importancia.

—Mmm, creo que desde la fiesta que hizo Hillary, la capitana de las porristas, —asentí. Obviamente yo no había sido invitada a ése evento.— Ahí conversamos toda la noche y bueno, me pareció agradable. —se detuvo y pude notar que estábamos frente a su coche, un bonito Mercedes. —Sube, te llevo a casa.

—Oh, Ben, —apreté los labios. —no es necesario.

—Sí lo es. —me soltó y fue a abrir la puerta del copiloto. —El bus ya se fue y no permitiré que regreses a casa caminando cuando te dejé sola en el refrigerio. —sonrió como niño y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Olvídate de eso. —caminé donde él y entré antes que cierre la puerta.

—Está bien. —rió y se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

Nos colocamos los cinturones y luego dejé mi bolso en mis pies.

—¿Pensaste sobre el viaje de vacaciones? —preguntó mientras manejaba.

—Ehh... sí. —me mordí el labio y miré a la carretera. —Supongo que debo hablar con Reneé antes de tomar cualquier decisión. —sonreí nerviosa.

—Claro, debes hacerlo, tienes 16 años, Bells. —me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

—Y con mayor razón si el viaje es acompañado por un chico de 17 años con una mente de loco. —bromeé y reímos.

—Felizmente me conoce, así que no creerá en cada mentira que le digas. —se defendió sonriendo.

—¿¡Mentira! —reí. —Yo misma he visto y vivido tus locuras, Ben Austen, y no son nada moderadas. —lo miré.

—Está bien, lo admito, lo admito... —soltó unas risas. —Pero para la información de Reneé, no serás la única cuerda en ése viaje. —sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

Lo miré confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté.

—Invité a Caroline, —se detuvo por la larga fila de coches que había frente a nosotros. —conversamos sobre eso hoy en la tarde. Y me gustaría que la pasemos los 3 juntos. —me miró.

Fruncí el ceño y volví a mirar al frente.

No tenía nada en contra de Caroline, pero... se suponía que si éste viaje se daba, era para que Ben y yo la pasemos juntos como amigos. Sólo amigos. Nunca me imaginé que invitara a Caroline. Fue de muy mal gusto no haberme comentado lo que quería hacer.

—¿Caroline irá? —levanté una ceja cuando susurré.

—Ehh, sí. —juntó las cejas cuando vio mi expresión. —No hay ningún problema con eso... ¿verdad?

Inhalé y exhalé.

—No. —sacudí la cabeza y evité mirarlo a los ojos.

La fila de coches comenzó a avanzar y Ben arrancó.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos. Hasta que el semáforo marcó rojo. Había un tráfico terrible y lo utilicé a mi favor.

—Es muy tarde. —comenté de pronto. —Será mejor que vaya a pie a casa. —tomé mi bolso y solté mi cinturón.

—¿Qué? No, Bella. Ya estamos por llegar. —mi amigo trató de impedir.

—Lo sé, pero ¡mira el tráfico! será mejor que llegue a pie antes que Reneé piense otra cosa al verme bajar de tu coche. —abrí la puerta.

—Bella, tu casa está cerca y ¿por qué dices...?

—Está cerca, por eso puedo ir caminando. —le corté. —Gracias por el aventón. —salí del auto.

—Regresa al coche, Bella. —dijo antes que cierre la puerta detrás mío.

No estaba segura si en éste caso era Ben quien debía ser insultado. O yo. Un punto a su favor, era que él ignoraba por completo los motivos de mis enojo hacia él. Y a mi favor... nada. Al contrario, portarme de grosera y dejarlo prácticamente plantado, no es la mejor forma de agradecerle a una persona que se tomó valiosos segundos de su tiempo y valiosas gotas de gasolina en llevarte hasta tu casa en su coche.

Pero, ¿acaso él se hubiera sentido cómodo si invitaba a otra persona a un viaje que sólo íbamos a participar los dos?

Aunque sea, debió consultarme...

Llegué a mi casa e intenté relajarme antes de entrar.

_Yo merezco ser insultada y de paso, golpeada,_ pensé cuando giré la perilla.

.

.

.

El auto de Ben apareció en el porche de mi casa. Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, así que seguro su excusa sería llevarme al colegio. Felizmente Reneé ya había ido a su trabajo junto con Phill, y no estaría molestándome por la sorpresiva presencia de mi mejor amigo. Luego de cepillarme los dientes, recogí mi bolso y abrí la puerta. Y ahí, estaba él esperándome.

—¿Qué quieres? —lo miré molesta.

—Hola, Bells, yo muy bien. —mostró una sonrisa fingida y me dio un beso en la mejilla. —Vamos, te llevo al colegio.

—No, puedo ir en bus, gracias.- —cerré la puerta de mi casa y caminé dejándolo atrás.

—¿Puedes, aunque sea explicarme por qué estás con ése humor? —pude escuchar sus pasos acercándose a mí. Inhalé y me detuve.

—Porque... —me mordí el labio. —Porque eres un idiota. —fue mi gran respuesta.

Ben levantó una ceja y aprovechó para acercarse más a mí.

—Lo sé, sí lo soy. —admitió con una sonrisa y pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros. —Pero ya estás acostumbrada a eso, así que es obvio que no andas molesta por eso. —me miró y torcí el gesto.

Yo, Bella Swan, conocida por mis seres queridos como la peor mentirosa de este planeta.

—Te lo contaré camino a la escuela. Vamos, ya. —refunfuñé y él soltó una risotada.

—Ay, Bella, Bella... —sacudió la cabeza. —Te ves graciosa cuando te molestas. —entramos a su carro luego de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Ahora sí, soy todo oídos. —dijo pocos segundos después de arrancar.

—Bueno, pues... —mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse y fingí tener un problema con el cinturón para agachar la mirada. —Me molestó un poco que invitaras a Caroline a nuest... al paseo. —tragué saliva. —Eso pasó. —me encogí de hombros.

—Mmm, no te creo. —me dijo. Lo miré incrédula.

—Pues, es la verdad. Allá tú si me crees o no. —me crucé de brazos.

—Me refiero a que no te molestó "un poco", como dices. —me miró y rió. —Te enojaste lo suficiente como para bajarte del carro sin tropezarte. —sonrió ligeramente.

—Hablo en serio, Ben. —lo miré molesta.

—Lo sé, yo igual. —trató de ponerse serio. —Una pregunta... —frunció el ceño. —¿No te cae Caroline?

Suspiré, si le decía que sí, Ben se iba a sentir muy mal...

—No es eso. —sacudí la cabeza. —No la conozco, y no puedo juzgarla, pero no puedo imaginarme que yo esté presente. Sería mejor si su segunda cita sea sin mí. —lo miré. —No creo que sea lo mejor si ambos se quieren conocer...

Ben acarició mi cabello con una sonrisa.

—Creo que tienes razón. Gracias, Bells. —aceleró y llegamos en un minuto.

_¿"Gracias, Bells"?_ ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Una de las dos no iba a ir, ¿ésa sería yo o Caroline?

Apostaba más por la segunda.

Suspiré.

Bueno, si Ben decidía ir con Caroline al tan ansiado paseo, ¡muy bien! Me parecía perfecto que vayan los dos sin un estorbo: yo.

Bajé del auto y tropecé antes de cerrar la puerta. Ben sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Ay, Bella. —repitió riendo. Al parecer, ésa sería su frase del día.

* * *

**Estoy editando los capítulos antes de actualizar. Espero que no les moleste.**

**¿Un review? (:**


	3. Capítulo 3: Secreto

**Bella, Reneé y Phill le pertenecen a Stepehnie Meyer, los demás, a mí.**

**Secreto**

El timbre del refrigerio sonó. No me molesté en dirigirme a la cafetería para esperar a mi mejor amigo, porque hoy me quedó claro que iba a pasar todo el día con Caroline. Por eso no dudé ni un segundo en caminar hasta la gran biblioteca que había en la escuela. Uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Sentía tanta paz entre sus paredes… Incluso en los peores días. A veces recurría a aquel lugar para poder relajarme y pensar.

Recorrí sus pasillos buscando qué de nuevo había para leer. _Ése ya lo leí_, pensaba cuando veía uno de Homero en el primer pasillo, _Toda esta sección, también,_ torcí el gesto cuando terminé el pasillo de literatura barroca. Me quedé pensando unos segundos y corrí hacia donde estaba mi sección favorita: William Shakespeare. Aún no había podido terminar todas sus obras, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo. Tomé "_El sueño de una noche de verano_" y me dirigí donde la bibliotecaria para decirle que iba a llevarme el libro por unos cuantos días. Me pidió unos datos, y listo.

Fui a sentarme en uno de los sofás personales que había en una de las salas y cerré los ojos.

_¿Cuándo acabará todo esto?_, invadió una pregunta a mi mente. _¿Cuándo_ _podré tener el mismo brillo que Ben tenía en los ojos cuando hablaba de Caroline? O mejor… ¿por qué él no tenía ése brillo cuando hablaba de mí, conmigo?_

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué rayos hacía yo pensando en esas cosas?

_Vamos, Bella. No te engañes. Tú muy bien sabes por qué andas pensando en estas cosas._Me respondió una voz en mi cabeza. Otro conflicto mental, genial. Respecto a lo de Caroline y Ben, no eran exactamente celos lo que yo sentía. Eran celos, pero ¿a qué? Yo estaba feliz de un modo u otro por saber que mi mejor amigo era feliz –o iba a empezar a serlo– con aquella chica de cabello oscuro. Y algo que me quedaba muy claro: yo no estaba enamorada de Ben.

_Lo que quieres, es que suceda lo mismo contigo. Sentirte querida e ilusionada con alguien que sienta lo mismo hacia ti_, la vocecilla en mi mente volvió a hablar. Y le daba toda la razón. Eso era. _¡Eureka, Bella! Ahora sabes que sientes celos porque nadie se fija en ti_, _¿debo aplaudirme por eso?, _pensé con sarcasmo. Tampoco era que lo necesitara para poder vivir tranquila, pero era inevitable sentirme mal conmigo misma porque no haya nadie a quien llegue a agradarle más que una amiga.

Nunca me sentí deseada por nadie, incluso las pocas veces que yo me fijaba en alguien, supe que era en vano tratar de recibir lo mismo por ésa persona. _¿Cuándo acabará todo esto?_, repetí. Me gustaría saberlo. Me gustaría saber cuándo tendré novio, cuándo recibiré mi primer beso, cuándo me sentiré amada por un hombre.

Suspiré.

_Sólo espera, Bella. Quien llegue será para siempre_, me respondí con una seguridad de procedencia incógnita.

Tomé el libro que descansaba en mi regazo, lo guardé en mi bolso y me levanté antes que la biblioteca se transforme en un lugar poco agradable. Faltaba como 10 minutos para que el refrigerio acabe. Bueno, no me queda de otra.

Salí de la cafetería y caminé directo hasta la cafetería; realmente necesitaba comprarme algo porque empezaba a sentir hambre. Cuando entré al inmenso lugar lleno de mesas y sillas –y repleto de personas-, noté que no había cola para comprar, así que fue lamentablemente rápido. Una manzana y un jugo de naranja. Suficiente.

Iba a sentarme en la mesa donde Ben y yo nos sentábamos, pero cuando me fijé, habían 5 chicos y unas 3 chicas, sin contar a Ben y a Caroline que se encontraban sentados ahí, en medio de todos.

—Oh, mierda. —susurré para mí misma y tomé otra dirección. Felizmente habían mesas afuera de la cafetería, y con el buen clima de Phoenix, comer ahí no era nada desagradable.

Antes de salir, volví a mirar y me encontré con la mirada de Ben. Me sonrió y yo le devolví una ligera sonrisa y avancé más rápido…

…Ocasionando que me vaya de bruces al suelo.

Mi jugo, mi manzana y el libro de la biblioteca salieron volando y se estamparon contra la pared para luego caer a pocos centímetros de mí. Yo seguía boca abajo mientras escuchaba algunas risas de los testigos de mi fatal caída. Mis mejillas estaban hirviendo de la vergüenza; cerré los ojos mientras inhalaba profundo y decidí levantarme.

—¡Bella! —escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo.

¿Acaso podía empeorar? Que Ben se dirigiera a mí, haría que todas las cabezas giren a ver mi vergonzoso espectáculo (por si no lo vieron ya). Levanté medio torso con dificultad, hasta que sentí las manos de Ben en mis brazos.

—Gracias. —torcí el gesto mientras me ayudaba a poner en pie.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —miró que me encontraba completa y suspiró. —Bueno, parece que sí.

—Sí, sí, lo estoy. —asentí rápidamente mientras me limpiaba la ropa.

—Demonios, Bella. Me diste un susto. No se vio nada bueno desde allá, ¿sabes? —me dijo con el ceño fruncido y volví a sonrojarme.

—Lo siento. —volví a torcer el gesto. —Pero estoy bien, en serio. —lo miré y le di una sonrisa. —Rayos. —bufé cuando vi el desastre que había en el suelo a causa de mi jugo derramado y mi manzana.

Miró a donde mis ojos se dirigieron y soltó unas risas. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

—Está bien, está bien. —trató de ponerse serio. —Pero creo que deberías comprarte algo. Sospecho que no has comido nada en el día.

—Y así es. —puse los ojos en blanco. —Oye, creo que me están disparando miradas asesinas…—giré sobre mi hombro y vi a sus amigos mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Bueno, en especial las chicas; los hombres me miraban con curiosidad e ironía. —Será mejor que regreses, antes de verme muerta. —bromeé y rodó los ojos.

—Prométeme que vas a estar bien. —acarició mi cabello rápidamente y me encogí.

—Lo prometo. —le sonreí y me di media vuelta.

—Bella. —volvió a llamarme, giré y vi el libro de Shakespeare en sus manos. —Se te olvida algo. —se acercó a mí y me lo entregó.

—Gracias. —suspiré más avergonzada que agradecida. —Seré despistada.

—Oh, sí que lo eres. —rió.

Asentí y volví a caminar en dirección contraria.

—¡Evita volver besar al suelo! —bromeó desde lejos y me sonrojé cuando escuché varias risas. _Gracias, Benjamin_, pensé.

Estaba a punto de comprar lo mismo que hace unos minutos hasta que sentí una humedad conocida en mi entrepierna.

_No-puede-ser_, me congelé y abrí los ojos como platos. Corrí con mucho cuidado hacia mi casillero mientras sostenía el libro con mucha fuerza contra mi pecho. Mi frente comenzaba a perlarse de sudor mientras decía en mi interior "_No bajes aún, no bajes aún_", junté las piernas mientras abría mi casillero y buscaba unos tampones. Tomé un par con la mano temblorosa y una de braga que siempre tenía en caso de emergencia, los escondí en mi bolso. Volví a correr dirigiéndome al baño de mujeres, me encerré y me senté en el inodoro.

Sí, pasó lo que temía.

Había una pequeña mancha roja en el centro de mi braga indicándome que mi periodo se había adelantado un maldito día. ¡Aggg!. Felizmente no había manchado mis pantalones, porque no tenía otros de repuesto.

Me cambié de braga luego de colocarme el tampón, y mientras hacía malabares para colocarme el pantalón en aquel espacio de un metro cuadrado, escuché a dos chicas entrar al baño entre murmullos.

—…Por eso fue mi pelea con Caroline. —pude identificar la estridente voz de Brigitte y di un respingo cuando escuché el nombre de la seguro-casi-novia de mi mejor amigo. —Ella sabía muy bien que Ben me gustaba, sin embargo va a revolcarse con él todo este verano. —resopló.

—¿Estás segura que lo sabía? —le respondió Claudia, una del grupo de las porristas. —A mí me parece que está ilusionada con él…—trató de defender a Caroline. —Aunque aún no me ha dicho nada al respecto, pero eso me parece. —pude imaginármelas a ambas maquillarse mientras hacían caras estúpidas frente al espejo del baño.

—Claro que no te dijo nada. —soltó una carcajada. —Lo único que ella tiene en la boca es su goma de mascar y el semen de todos los del equipo de fútbol. —mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar ésas palabras tan bajas. —Y no miento, por su puesto. Ni siquiera me comentó algo a mí.

—Brigitte, creo que estás exagerando. —comentó Claudia. —Se les ve felices…—susurró.

—¡Eso es lo que quiere ella! —podía imaginar los rizos rubios de Brigitte volando por los aires cuando giró a mirar a su amiga. —Quiere que todas veamos lo feliz que es Ben con ella. —bufó. —Ben merece a alguien mejor, no a una zorra como ella que se revuelca con todos los hombres de esta escuela.

Claudia suspiró.

—Bueno, trataré de conversar con ella y así ver cuáles son sus intenciones. —trató de defender a su otra amiga. —Si hubiera querido un revolcón con Ben Austen —pude sentir el tono de alabanza hacia mi amigo. — lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho.

—Claro que no. Ben no se va a tirar a alguien con facilidad. —pude sentir su voz incómoda. —Lo digo por experiencia.

—Oh…—Claudia quiso decir algo más.

—Mira, todo lo que te he contado no sale de acá, ¿vale? —bajó un poco la voz y agudicé el oído. —Necesito seguir siendo la amiga de Caroline para poder hacerle la vida imposible en base de todo lo que me cuente que le pasa o hace con Ben. —silencio— Es un secreto, Claudia. Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Lo juro, Brigitte…—dijo con una voz como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a los "secretos" de la rubia.

Supuse que se habían retirado del baño cuando no escuché nada más luego de unos minutos desde que Claudia habló por última vez. Me abroché el pantalón y cuando abrí la puerta, pude ver mi rostro espantado reflejado en el espejo.

_¿Qué… acabo… de oir?_

Salí de aquel lugar y corrí con los ojos abiertos de par en par hasta mi siguiente clase.

**Estoy editando los capítulos antes de actualizar. Espero que no les moleste.**

**¿Me dejan un review? (:**


	4. Capítulo 4: Preguntas y respuestas

**Bella, Reneé y Phill le pertenecen a Stepehnie Meyer, los demás, a mí.**

* * *

**Preguntas y Respuestas**

Tocaba biología: la única clase que compartía con Ben por dos horas ya que estaba en un curso más avanzado desde el año pasado.

¿Debía contarle lo que oí en el baño hace unos minutos? ¿Sería apropiado decírselo y arruinar lo poco que ha avanzado con Caroline? ¿Me creerá? ¿Sabrá quién es Caroline en realidad?

Pero lo más importante… ¿Será cierto todo lo que ha dicho Brigitte?

Ella era su mejor amiga, todos en la escuela lo sabían. Pero, ¿serán tantas las ganas de vengarse como para andar creando todas ésas mentiras respecto a una persona? ¿Se dedicaría en arruinar la imagen de Caroline –con una mentira o verdad- sólo porque le gusta Ben? ¿Acaso no sabe el daño que le haría a ésa chica publicando todas ésas "verdades"?

_Ésta es la secundaria, Bella… No esperes menos._

Sacudí la cabeza.

Sinceramente, la imagen que podía representar Caroline me valía un bledo… Pero era Ben quien estaba en todo esto, también. Mi mejor amigo, mi "hermano mayor". Yo no podía permitir que todo esto le afecte; sea cierto o no. Él es tan buena persona que no se lo merece.

Así que, regresando a las preguntas… ¿Debo decírselo?

—¿Por qué tan callada, Bells? —escuché decir a mi mejor amigo y pegué un brinco del susto.

Lo miré sorprendida y en silencio por unos segundos para luego hablar.

—Ah, ¿yo? Eh, no…—sonreí nerviosa. —Estaba… p-pensando. —tartamudeé y sacudí la cabeza.

—Bueno, espero que hayas pensado en anafases y profases para que me expliques, porque no entiendo nada. —sonrió, miró al microscopio y sacudió la cabeza, frustrado.

—Claro, claro. —agarré la hoja con las indicaciones y comencé a leerla.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó de pronto y levanté la mirada.

—Ujum. —asentí mordiéndome el labio y regresé la vista al papel que traía en los dedos.

Luego de eso, Ben y yo compartimos unos rápidos diálogos y eso fue todo.

Me comentó que iba más tarde tenía gimnasia, pero se escaparía con Josh y Peter –sus amigos más cercanos- ya que iban por unas cervezas…

—No me parece buena idea. —fruncí el ceño.

—Sólo serán un par de cervezas, Bells. —rió. —A parte, tengo que regresar para las últimas horas de Español.

Suspiré.

—Con tal que no desapruebes _gimnasia_, todo bien. —lo miré sonriendo.

—Eso sería estúpido, Bella. —soltó una carcajada y me sentí ofendida. Yo… un par de veces había desaprobado ése curso. Pero lo dejé pasar.

—Las cervezas vuelven estúpidos a los hombres. —me encogí de hombros y regresé al trabajo.

También me contó que hoy Ciara lo iba a llevar a su cita con el médico para ver el estado del bebé que hay en camino.

—¡Eso es estupendo! —sonreí.

—Lo es. —sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. —Al fin conoceré a mi sobrino aunque sea por unas imágenes borrosas.

—Ya te imagino cambiándole los pañales cuando hagas de niñera. —me reí y me miró asustado.

—Eso nunca. —dijo rápidamente. —Para ésas ocasiones, tú serás mi asistenta. —me guiñó el ojo y miré al cielo.

Y finalmente, me comentó acerca de su que iba a llevar hoy a Caroline al centro comercial con un grupo de amigos.

—¿Te gustaría ir? —me preguntó emocionado.

—Mmm, hoy me dejaron muchos trabajos en Cálculo y son para mañana. —torcí el gesto y evité mirarlo a los ojos para que no sepa que estaba mintiendo.

—Será para la próxima. —de reojo noté que se le borraba la sonrisa.

La verdad, no hubiera podido estar en el mismo lugar que Caroline y mirarle a la cara luego de enterarme de sus "verdades".

—Quiero que conozcas a Caroline. —comentó de pronto y me puse rígida en ése instante.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté a pesar que lo escuché con completa claridad.

—Quiero que conozcas a Caroline. —repitió arrastrando las palabras, no muy seguro como antes.

—Eh, —me mordí el labio al no encontrar respuesta. _Demonios_. —seguro…—sonreí a medias.

—Bien, entonces. —me devolvió la sonrisa y nos dedicamos en terminar el trabajo acerca de cómo descubrir que hay anafase en una cebolla. —Hoy en el refrigerio. —comentó cuando sonó el timbre del final de la clase. —Te espero en nuestra mesa. —sonrió y se fue con sus libros sin esperar mi respuesta…

…Que tampoco hubo porque me quedé en blanco cuando me habló.

Caminé por el pasillo que me llevaba a la cafetería con las manos sudorosas y mis pies más torpes que nunca luego de salir del baño.

"Lo único que tiene en la boca es la goma de mascar y el semen de todos los del equipo de futbol."

"…Lo zorra que es."

Las palabras de Brigitte sonaban en mi cabeza, aturdiéndome en el camino.

—¡Bella! —me llamó Ben desde nuestra mesa. Caroline estaba sentada a su lado con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Conforme me acercaba, podía notar lo hermosa que era. Sus ojos verdes contrastaban de manera alucinante con su cabello color azabache. Su piel era ligeramente bronceada; un tono bonito. Las largas piernas que eran adornadas por una corta falsa color verde jade, demostraban lo bien que le asentía ser porrista. Cuando estuve más cerca, noté su fina mano –con una bonita manicura en las uñas- entrelazada con la de Ben.

Bajé el ritmo y me senté frente a ellos.

—Bella, te quiero presentar a Caroline. —dijo Ben con una inmensa sonrisa hacia mí y luego miró a la chica de su lado. —Caroline, ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana en muchos sentidos. —le explicó y no pude resistir a una pequeña sonrisa cuando dijo quién era yo.

—Mucho gusto. —le tendí mi mano a aquella simpática chica frente a mí y ella estrechó su mano con la mía.

—Así que tu hermana en muchos sentidos…—le dijo a Ben. —¿Cómo es eso? —sonrió.

—Bueno, nos conocemos desde hace un año y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos…—Ben me miró. —Incluso estábamos en la misma clase porque a Bella la adelantaron ya que es muy inteligente. —rió y su nueva novia se le unió.

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

—Oh, me parece divertido…—Caroline me miró con una extraña sonrisa, pero la dejé pasar.

—Voy a comprar algo para comer los tres juntos; —ven se levantó. —ahora vuelvo. —y se marchó luego de mirarnos a ambas.

Caroline sonrió mientras lo veía marcharse y luego su sonrisa se disolvió cuando sus ojos bajaron a mí.

—¿Sabes que Ben y yo estamos empezando una relación, no? —me preguntó con una voz no tan dulce a la anterior.

—Ah, sí…—asentí sin estar segura a qué quería llegar con su pregunta.

—Y bueno, —se inclinó hacia mí. —no me gustaría que alguien se meta entre nosotros. Ya sabes, una relación es de _dos_y los terceros, estorban.—me mostró una sonrisa hipócrita.

Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Ah, sí? Entonces me parecería perfecto que alejes tu boca del pene de todos los del equipo de futbol, porque no creo que ellos también estén en una relación con Ben." Me gustó decirle en ése momento, pero guardé la compostura.

—Entiendo a la perfección, Caroline. —le respondí con tranquilidad y mostrándole una sonrisa fingida. —Espero que los terceros nunca afecten a su relación… por _ningún_ lado. —entrecerré los ojos y me acerqué también a ella. ¿Con qué coraje? El de la amistad, porque si no fuera Ben quien estuviera con Caroline, nunca me hubiera enfrentado a una de las "reinas de la escuela".

Caroline soltó unas risas.

—Por eso no te preocupes…—me aseguró y estuve a punto de relajarme. —Cuando una quiere, puede llegar a ser muy discreta. —se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la silla con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

Mis ojos se ensancharon cuando la escuché y en ése instante apareció Ben con una bandeja llena de comida para los tres.

—Veo que ya han iniciado una conversación… ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? —preguntó con una sonrisa y sacudí la cabeza para mí misma.

—No lo creo, amor. —Caroline le sonrió y me miró como si fuéramos viejas amigas. —Justo le daba a Bella un consejo de chicas. ¿Cierto, Bella? —su sonrisa se agrandó.

Asentí tratando de ocultar mi incomodidad y tomé una manzana, a pesar que el hambre se me había ido.

Así que Brigitte estaba en lo cierto. Y mis algunas de mis preguntas consiguieron respuesta.

Ahora, ¿estaba en mis manos evitar que jueguen con los sentimientos de mi mejor amigo? Si lo dejaba pasar… ¿hice bien al permitir que una zorra como Caroline lo humille frente a todos?

_Maldita sea, ¿!En qué te metiste, Ben Austen!_

* * *

**Estoy editando los capítulos antes de actualizar. Espero que no les moleste.**

**¿Me dejan un review? (:**


	5. Capítulo 5: La llamada

**Lamento la demora en actualizar… En serio :( Pero espero que les guste este nuevo cap.**

**Los personajes de Bella, Phill y Reneé le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, los demás a mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

–Te veo muy nerviosa… –comentó Phill mientras desayunábamos.

Levanté la mirada de mi bol con leche y cereales intactos y lo miré por unos segundos sin decir nada.

No era la primera vez que Phill y yo tuviéramos algún tipo de diálogo, conversábamos muchas veces –obligatoriamente- por culpa de Reneé o simplemente intercambiábamos saludos. Pero ahora era más que una simple conversación, se fijó en cómo me sentía y eso que no pasaba a su lado el tiempo suficiente como para que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos.

–Eh…–me mordí el labio y regresé la vista a mi comida. –Sólo pensaba en algo.-sacudí la cabeza.

–Espero que todo vaya bien. –comentó y pude ver de reojo cómo tomaba un sorbo a su café.

Lo miré y sonreí ligeramente.

–Gracias, espero lo mismo. –suspiré.

Reneé estaba aún alistándose para ir de excursión las siguientes 6 horas con su esposo, por lo que el silencio entre Phill y yo resultaba muy incómodo sin ella.

–Puedes contar conmigo en lo que desees. –murmuró algo avergonzado pero con seguridad.

Volví a mirarlo y asentí en silencio. Tomé aire y solté:

–¿Qué haces cuando no estás seguro si decir la verdad es realmente lo necesario? –esta vez mordí mi labio con mucha fuerza.

–Eh… –pasó su mano por su cortísimo cabello y frunció el cejo un poco confundido. Lo habría tomado frío, seguro.

–No te preocupes. –torcí el gesto y tomé un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja. –Trataré de averiguarlo…–me encogí de hombros.

–Creo que todo depende de qué clase de verdad es. –respondió al instante en el que dejé de hablar.

Lo miré por unos segundos. ¿Debía contárselo? No me sentía muy segura de ello…

–Es sólo… No, simplemente no es un asunto mío. –bufé.-Era sobre un amigo.

–Oh, te entiendo. –mordió su sándwich y asintió. –Chicos... –dijo luego de pasar la comida.

–No, no, no. –lo detuve antes que continuara. –El problema es sobre la enamorada de mi amigo. –sonreí nerviosa. Phill no conocía mucho a Ben, pero sí lo había visto un par de veces, por lo tanto, ya sabría a quién me refería.

–¿Celos? –se apresuró en adivinar.

–No. –negué otra vez. –Él es como un hermano. –sonreí de lado. –Es sólo que… sé que su enamorada no es conveniente para él. –bajé la mirada.

–Mmm…–frunció el ceño. –O… tal vez sí lo sea. –me miró no muy seguro de sus palabras.

Exhalé y mi rostro se crispó de dolor.

¿Tendrá razón? ¿Será Caroline la mejor persona para Ben? Posiblemente, no lleguen a casarse y a tener hijos, pero, el tiempo que duren, ¿será lo mejor para él?

No, claro que no. La misma zorra de Caroline me confirmó entre palabras que no lo era, dándole todo el crédito a Brigitte de su "secreto".

_Simplemente no , Bella, ¿por qué demonios dudas?_

–Ella no lo merece. –dije entre dientes recordando las palabras de la estúpida de Caroline.

–Mmm. –volvió a beber de su café. –Entonces, si está en tus manos evitarlo, hazlo. –sonrió y en ése momento apareció Reneé.

–¡Estoy lista! –exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – ¿Cómo me veo? –dio una vuelta para que apreciemos su ropa de excursionista.

–Te ves genial. –le sonreí y me levanté de la mesa recogiendo el servicio para dirigirme al lavadero.

–Bueno, ya nos vamos. –comentó con emoción. –Cuídate mucho, cielo. Estaremos aquí antes que anochezca, ¿sí? Hay comida en el frízer. – Reneé se acercó a abrazarme y dejar un beso en mi frente.

–Hay comida para _preparar_. –sonreí. –Nos vemos.

–Adiós, Bella. –se despidió Phill desde la puerta.

–Adiós, Phill. –sonreí ligeramente. –Gracias.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió al auto con varias maletas en mano. Reneé tomó las llaves y me mandó un beso antes de cerrar la puerta.

…_Si está en tus manos evitarlo, hazlo._

Miré el teléfono que estaba en la pared de la cocina y me mordí el labio.

¿Qué podría decirle a Ben en caso que la verdad esté en mis manos? "Tú novia es una zorra y te pone los cuernos." Sería sincero y directo. Nada de ramas. Pero no estoy segura poder hacerlo.

"Ben, el día que me vino el periodo, estaba en el baño. De pronto, llegaron Brigitte y Claudia, sí, las amigas de Caroline, a comentar sobre ella. Bueno, me contaron que tu novia era la puta de la escuela y que estaba contigo porque, amigo, eres sexy."

No.

¡Arg, malditas hormonas que me hacen pensar idioteces!

Me giré para ir a cepillarme los dientes y en ése instante sonó el teléfono. Esperé al segundo timbre y contesté:

–Diga. –me apoyé en la encimera.

–Bella, soy Ben. –dijo mi amigo al otro lado. Sonreí de lado.

–Hey, ¿qué tal? –le pregunté tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

–¿Estarás lista para este lunes? –me preguntó y escuché su risa.

–Creo que debo estarlo, ¿no? –levanté una ceja. –Es el último día de clases…

–No me refiero a eso. Me refería a nuestro viaje. –me interrumpió. Al notar que no decía nada, continuó. – Mmm, pensé que querías ir, pero…

–Y yo pensé que ibas a ir con Caroline. ¿Qué ocurrió? –fruncí el ceño. – ¿Por qué no vas a ir con ella?

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿"Nuestro viaje"? ¿Acaso no iba a ir con Caroline? ¿O iba a ir con ella? Pero yo ya le había dicho que no…

–Mmm, primero: me di cuenta que el viaje había quedado contigo, no con ella. Segundo: quiero pasar un tiempo con mi mejor amiga. –bufé con una sonrisa y rodé los ojos. –Tercero: Caroline tiene otros planes, así que no podrá.

La sonrisa se me borró instantáneamente cuando terminó su oración.

Claro, Caroline no iba a ir, por lo tanto recordó a su fiel y mejor amiga la cual sabe que siempre estará disponible cuando la necesita.

Suspiré decepcionada.

–Bueno… ¿Qué dices? ¿Lista para perdernos por la carretera? –me preguntó con una energía contagiable.

–Lista para perderme. –reímos y luego planeamos cada detalle del viaje.

Seguimos conversando sobre el viaje y otros temas que salían de otros temas. En ningún momento de Caroline.

Realmente me gustaba pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo. En los últimos días como que nos habíamos alejado un poco, pero también era consciente que Ben tenía muchos amigos antes de conocerme, por lo tanto, no iba a pedir su presencia todo el tiempo. Aparte, no la necesitaba. No era una necesidad para mí, como respirar.

Terminamos de conversar, nos despedimos y cuando colgué, volví a mirar el teléfono por varios segundos.

–Bien, Bella… ¿En qué te has metido ahora? –me dije con un susurro mientras me dirigía a mi habitación para buscar algún libro.

Lo único que estaba segura, es que tal vez ése viaje podía resultar un buen momento para comentarle lo que sé –o sospecho– de Caroline. Y si este corto viaje no resultaba desastroso, lo serían las consecuencias…

Suspiré, pero esta vez decepcionada de mí misma.

* * *

**¿Me regalan un review? Me gustaría saber si les gustó o no… El próximo capítulo será sobre el viaje, y espero no demorarme tanto esta vez.**

**Besos!**


End file.
